Lord Of Pandemonium
by KitsuneChuy
Summary: Naruto believes he is alone. He has no family. His friends don't truly know him. He lives in a village that shuns him as the Kyuubi in human form. But what if they weren't entirely wrong? Join Naruto Uzumaki, Genin of Konoha, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and the grandson of the greatest demon known to man as he starts his quest to become the new Lord Of Pandemonium.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

ok so i thought about making a crossover with Naruto and Nurarihyon no mago so here it is oh and for those who know the story i'm replacing rihan with kushina and Yohime's family will be Uzumakis so yea and as for my "Son of Moro" story i'm going to rewrite it i wasn't to happy on my grammar yea im a profectinest with A.D.D yea bad combination.

oh and this will be a harem so send me some ideas from both Naruto and Nurarihyon no mago please

-Story Start-

Pain shot through his system as the snake like woman jammed her open palm into his stomach forcing the air from his lungs his eye widened with shock his mouth froze in a silent scream.  
>"This should take of that fox for a while Naruto-kun" the woman said her voice seemed to distort slightly as if switching from one two the other. She then throw him from the tree tops and watched as he plummeted towards the ground far below them as sickening smile spread across her face as she turned towards the two remaining genin "Know where were we Sauske-kun" she said her black eyes turning into a venomous yellow.<br>-With Naruto-  
>He had promised himself that this would never happen again. He never wanted to feel this hopeless again but what could he do he wasn't strong he didn't know a lot of jutsu like Kakashi did he wasn't smart like Sakura and he definitely wasn't a genius like Sauske all he could do was screw things up.<br>"Is that really what you believe" a voice spoke in his mind.  
>"its true isn't it I would be completely use less without the Kyuubi's chakra" the blond said depression seeping into his mind<br>"is that so well the what do we really have to live for then hmmm did we not promise on the graves of Haku and Zabuza that we would protect those pressures to us"  
>-flashback-<br>Zabuza laid the on the floor bleeding he looks to Naruto and says  
>" kid you did good for a rookie (chough) ..promise me you will do a better job at protecting the people you care about better than I did" he said as he looked over towards Haku tears streaming from his eyes all Naruto could do was nod as he watched the last of the pair die .<p>

-Flashback end-  
>"did we not promise ourselves that we would not die without a fight! "Naruto was stunned as he fell closer to his death his headband long sense gone due the speed he was falling at hid hair<br>shadowing over his eyes.  
>"so are we just going to just sit here and die or are we going fight for what we believe in! "the voice yelled in his head<br>"no no No I WILL NOT DIE!" he yelled out loud his instinct to survive kicked in and what seemed like black fire surounded his body changing it and then suddenly as he was about to he hit the ground of the forest he heard a feminine voice yell  
>"MATOI"and the his body impacted with the ground but oddly enough something broke his fall he looked down to se chains that seemed to be made out of pure energy under him but his head was quickly detracted by a warm sensation spreading through his blood, his body felt different, he felt good better than good he felt whole as if he just discovered a missing part of himself. He could fell the weight of something in his left hand he turned to see a katana but it was different than the ones he had seen the saya was covered in what seemed to be a rune like design the sageo was a purple color and the same design covered the tsuka he seemed to<br>be absolutely fascinated by the sword as he was about to draw it his mind was assaulted by his instincts he smelled her he wanted to kill her that woman he had to kill her his blood started to boil  
>"kill kill KILL" all he could see was red as he rushed towards the source of the scent he could feel his leg muscles clench as he accelerated from the spot he was just standing unknown to him the chakra chains had started to recede back into his body.<p>

-scene change-

Anko Mitarashi was currently had snakes wrapped around her and Orochimaru with one thought on her mind the soon to be death of her ex sensei Orochimaru after all these years after all the training she was finally going to rid herself of the man that had ruined her life Even if it cost her, her own she grabbed his hand and started to perform a set of seals Orochimaru seeing this suddenly turned into mud  
>"You're a special jonin of this village you shouldn't be using the forbidden jutsu that I taught you" he said as he ripped the rest of<br>the skin from his head of reviling hid true face  
>"Why are you here Orochimaru" growled Anko as she clutched the side of her neck in pain<br>"Fufufufufufu we haven't seen each other in so long yet you're so cold Anko"  
>"have you come to assassinate hokage-sama"<br>"No no, sadly don't have enough men for that I kind of thought I would recruit some outstanding ones here in the village oh I even gave one of the my little curse seal"  
>"ha how selfish too bad the kids going to die" she<br>"true the chances are one to ten of him survive buuuutt... Like you, he just might not"  
>"ha seems like you like this kid"<br>"tch tch jealous are we, still mad that I threw you away "he said in a mocking tone "unlike you though this one's talented, although its not surprising this one dose carry the Uchiha blood after all, he's also very beautiful just the attributes in looking for  
>in a new vessel" he snickered as Anko fell to her hands and knees at the base of the large branch gasping in pain<br>"if the boys survived, things could get very intere-" he was suddenly brought out of thoughts by an unnatural chakra source coming from where he left Team seven uncle was also staring towards the direction of the unearthly chakra whatever it was it was strong enough to sever Orochimaru connection to her curse mark the power had her trembling in fear, whatever it was, it had the strength enough to induce true fear  
>Orochimaru wasn't faring any better whatever it was had him shaking slightly then suddenly out of nowhere 9 chains rushed out of the foliage and toward the unsuspecting sannin acting on pure instinct the snake was able to maneuver around Chains and towards one of the branches looking down on the area all the while thoughts for running through his head<br>"those chains they were just like Kushina how is this possible she was supposed to be dead "he thought as he waited for Kushina to  
>step out but to his surprise it was a man, his long unruly golden hair protruded outwards from the back of his head his eyes or an unearthly sapphire color with slitted pupils his face was angular sporting on each side of his face 3 curved marks that look like they were painted on with ink his mouth was slightly open revealing unnaturally sharp canines he wore nothing on his body except for what seemed like tattered orange pants on each side of his lower abdomen he had two black lines that look like slash marks pointing up towards his upper torso two more black slash marks where on either side of his shoulders going from his shoulder blade to his collarbone as well as either of his forearms his nails for sharpened to a point in his left and he carried a sheathed sword and he was glaring at Orochimaru with all the hate he could muster<br>And then as suddenly I see appeared he vanished reappearing next to you morrow his blade unsheathed heading towards to behead him

-Orochimaru pov-

Orochimaru stared at the newly appeared blonde his entire body filled with one familiar emotion fear whoever he was literally made tremble in fear" who the hell is this man my spy's said nothing of this man who ever he is I have absolutely no idea what he's capable of" he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as the man disappeared then reappeared next to him he had to duck to prevent him from being beheaded. Orochimaru quickly summoned his Kusanagi just barley fast enough to parry with his next strike "shit who ever this is he's not to be underestimate " he thought as he clashed again with the stranger then suddenly he placed his second hand on the blade then disappeared before he knew what happened all he could hear was a voice saying  
>"Daishinkan" before everything went black.<p>

-Anko pov-

Anko had no idea what was going one moment Orochimaru was on one of his monologues then this person that she had no  
>idea who he was but she could easily describe him as a god was matching Orochimaru blow for blow she could not help but blush seeing the ways his would tense then relax not wasting any unnecessary movements whoever he was induced a feeling of awe inside her, HER she was fucking Anko Mitarashi she didn't awe at fucking anything ...well maybe a plate of dango oh maybe she could "persuade" her Savior to let her eat it of his abs, she suddenly stated to chuckle so perversely that it would make a certain toad sage swell with pride<br>"no down girl knows not the time to be thinking of those sweet sweet a- NO dame it I did it again fuck " she was brought out of her thoughts when the blond disappeared and reappeared behind Orochimaru whispering one word loud enough for her to hear  
>"Daishinkan"<br>What happened next caused her eyes to widen Orochimaru was suddenly falling to the ground his torso had been severed across his abdomen with surgical precision she could not help but  
>Stare at the blond as he started to walk towards her when he got closer she noticed his eyes seemed to have this far off look to them and when he got right in front of her he start to fall working quickly she was able to catch him in her arms and suddenly his body seemed to burst into black flames revealing Naruto Uzumaki leaving no traces of the previous person<br>"gaki? " Anko asked herself looking down at the boy in her arms  
>"what the hell".<p>

Chapter end


	2. please read

Ok so the previous chapter was so I could get some feedback on where you guys think the story should go, I will be doing a rewrite of the first chapter, if anybody has any ideas on what would make this a better story then message me ok so far this is what i'm going to have

-Hagoromo Gitsune will be replacing kurama in the story, and i'm trying to find a way for her and kushina who is going to be replacing rihan to be on well enough terms for her to have been placed as narutos godmother she will see naruto as a form of atonement ultimately replacing seimei in her life who she feels a form of obligation to as hes was the the only family she had left.

She understood how manipulative he could be and that he had no concern for the well-being of those around him.

Later in the story i'm planing on having her dying, probably around the wave mission and being reincarnated as the Hagoromo Gitsune we saw in the series having forgotten naruto because of Minagoroshi Jizō's manipulation the same way he made her and the rest of the kyoto yokai forget about Great Tengu of Mount Kurama.

- i'm planing to have nurarihyon believe that naruto died with his daughter and he would have moved his clan out of konoha due to the tragedy so I would like a way to make him believe that so if you guys have any idea please reply.

-and for yohime I plan on making her a deity due to her unnatural ability to heal after death like kokehime was turned into a deity due to her ability to create pearls out of tears

-im also planing on making kushina's chain ability a type of fear and basing her yokai form off of rihan but her personality will be a mixture of the two

-for naruto i'm going to base his yokai form off of nurarihyon more than rikuo but his hair will be more of a gold like color than his grandfather's was as well as the painted whiskers I mean seriously naruto without whiskers is like a cheetah without its spots

- im was also thinking of a way for naruto to make up for the loss of the kyuubi's regeneration abilities so I came up with a idea inuyasha has his robe of the fire rat so what if I'm thinking of using is a similar concept and made his iconic black kimono out of Hagoromo Gitsune fur from what I remember it was strong enough to stop most attacks of course I would have to tone It done a bit so he wont be to over powered

-as for the harem im officially adding anko and tsurara to the harem i'm not putting any one from konoha that is narutos age mostly because well I don't see them adding anything to the story but if any of you make a good point on why I should add them then I will

Again if you want to see this story go in a different direction or something you think I should add and please review assistance and good day


End file.
